Jeff Mangum
, Kittythemotherfucker, Nameinator and [DATA EXPUNGED ]. ]] Item: SCP-942-GOM Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: As of this time, SCP-942-GOM is stored in a cold storage room designed to look like a hotel room, located under Antarctica. Personnel must stay away from humanoid objects like this, as anger attacks can be triggered easily. They are also constantly reminded that photos and video MUST NOT BE TAKEN AT ALL TIMES. If a video/photo is taken, the creature will violently attack whoever is doing it. The creature is kept in a cold storage room so safety can be ensured at all times. Due to the anomalous properties of SCP-942-GOM it cannot be observed by any technological means, but two (2) security guards will be deployed outside SCP-942-GOM's containment room for this purpose. SCP-942-GOM'S TIMETABLE: 6:00 -6:29 AM: Wake up 6:30- 6:59 am: Bath in cold water 7:00-7:59 AM: Feed Oatmeal Porridge and milk 8:00 AM-1:00 PM: Train in the training ground 1:01- 5:30 PM: Free time 5:30-6:00 PM: Teatime and Bath 6:01-9:00 pm: Two hours in the music studio then bedtime These guidelines MUST be followed by everyone experimenting with SCP-942-GOM, or else you could get ejected from the grounds, or even worse, you could be PERMANENTLY banned from the area. Update: SCP-942-GOM has requested an instance of SCP-672-J-GOM, requested to be latex and vanilla flavored (Or lubricated depending on the conditions) , this is accepted and used alone in bath time later. ( Sexual lubricants are also allowed too, make sure it is oil based OR sillicone, water based is not allowed) Description: SCP-942-GOM, aka "Jeff Magnum" was part of a popular indie band in the 90's named REDACTED, but ever since has hidden away. Luckily, our team found him whilst raiding an illuminati base, where he has apparently stayed there for 11 years, with his dad/uncle Jimmy Hoffa. (codename John magnum) Not much else is known about his life in the base at this time, although it is known that he was a underground artist who operated under the alias REDACTED. SCP-942-GOM's anomalous properties is shown when any recording devices, including cell phones, cameras, microphones, security cameras or any other devices capable of recording SCP-942-GOM's activity is noticed in the presence of SCP-942-GOM, it will become visibly angered, and will be capable of producing sounds over 150 dB high, this will usually make the device malfunction and causes any sentient creatures in the area to gain hearing damage or hearing loss. This usually happens even when the recording device is not in its vision, regardless of being hidden or not. As SCP-942-GOM can be still visibly angered even through no recording devices are in its presence, take caution when being in its containment room. Entering the room is strongly discouraged. Addendum: Due to SCP-942-GOM's bad behavior, it has been moved into a new facility located in Site-44-GOM, which is in Jakarta. Punishment involve feeding it with ghost pepper mixed with pure MDMA and coffee mixed with acid disguised as a normal breakfast cereal served with coffee, and is moved to Site-44-GOM later the next day. Addendum: SCP-942-GOM is part of a company known as Elephant 6 Industries Co, who are made up of: Mr J.Mangum (Founder) Mr B.Doss(Co-Founder) Mr R.Schneider(Co-Founder) Mr W.Cullen Hart(Co-Founder) Mr S.Spillane(Office) Mr J.Koster(Office) Mr J.Barnes(Office) They are most well-known for their production of SCP-508-GOM. Jeff mangum is the creative mind behind /b/'s most talked about sex tape, Jeff+Meg White. He also wants to stain your mountaintops with semen, as well as being friends with rumored hide-and seeker, anne frank, whilst also to have rumored to have a twitter account, where he posts random shit about potatoes and beard-growing. He is a professional beard grower, as he has grown beards up to 10 feet long. He also has a sexual desire to wear party hats, and drink heavily and scream at cameras. For a year or two, he hid Bill Doss in a cave, but when bill blurted it our incessently on twitter, jeff got screwed by the police and he now serves a sentence of 5 years for kidnapping.Category:Fuckers